Matchmaker
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: Katie decides to play matchmaker one last time. My take on two spoilers for this coming week 6-21-10. LuRe.
1. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

Characters: Katie(mainly), Luke/Reid, mentions of Bob, Kim and Nuke.

Disclaimer: As the World Turns and it's characters are not mine, no matter how much I enjoy playing with them. :)

Author's Note: So far, what I have been spoiled for is on accident, so please keep your comments as spoiler free as possible! :)

Summary: Katie decides to play matchmaker one last time. My take on two spoilers for this coming week: Reid misinterprets a moment between Luke and Noah, and Reid's grand romantic gesture. Come on now. Are we supposed to believe that matchmaking Katie isn't going to be involved in the grand gesture at all?

* * *

Chapter 1: Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match...

Katie knows many things about Reid Oliver. Most of them drive her crazy, but he's currently doing the one that drives her craziest.

He likes to sulk.

He's very good at it.

It involves mass quantities of food and close, personal time with the throw pillows on Katie's couch.

Katie's tired of coming home from the studio and finding Reid watching chick flicks in the dark and molesting her sofa.

It's been almost three days, and Reid has been miserable to live with.

At first, she'd thought it was because Noah Mayer had punched him in the face. She'd freaked out when Reid had come home, an ice pack on his nose, and dried blood on his face.

Reid hadn't really wanted to talk about it, so she'd figured that was problem.

Until today.

Today, when she came home, she'd found Reid sitting in the dark, damn near literally squeezing the stuffing out of her throw pillows.

"Enough is enough." Katie says, getting his attention by flicking on the lights.

"What?" Reid answers, angry and defensive.

"You're acting like a 15 year-old-girl who just broke up with her boyfriend." Katie replies. "What gives?" Reid glances at her, and it's written all over his face before he can hide behind his trademark scowl. "That's it. You and Luke…" She pauses. Reid hasn't said much about the situation, but she knows that he has feelings for Luke. "Did Luke and Noah get back together?"

"No." Reid says. "No." It doesn't sound like a denial. It sounds like a plea…like he wants it not to be true.

"Reid." Katie sits down next to him, and puts her hand on his arm. He brushes her off and stands up, walking into the kitchen.

"Just let it go, Katie." He says, grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting the top off. It falls with a clatter to the counter top. She gives him a long look, and his resolve breaks for a second. "I never should have…" Reid trails off.

He drains his beer in a few gulps.

"I'll be in my room." Reid says, disappearing down the hall.

Katie watches him go, concern etched into her features. After a moment, a small smile appears on her face. She knows that she told Chris she'd stop matchmaking, but she figures one more time won't hurt. She calls out to Reid that she's taking Jacob to Emma's for the night and that she'll be back later.

* * *

Katie walks through Old Town, her eyes peeled. After a quick call to his mother, Katie finds Luke at Al's, poking the food on his plate with a fork.

"Hi, Luke." She says, sitting down across from him. He looks up at her in surprise.

"Hi, Katie." He answers, sounding upset. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Reid." She tells him, refusing to beat around the bush. Luke is so much more open about everything and she knows she can get him to tell her what's really going on.

"There's nothing to talk about." Luke says sadly, looking at his hands.

"I think there is." Katie insists, taking off her coat and hanging it on the back of her chair.

"What did he tell you?" Luke asks, eying her. She smiles little.

"Nothing." She meets his gaze. "That's why I wanted to talk to you." Luke sighs.

"There's nothing to say, Katie." He picks at his food again. "Reid made his choice, and it wasn't me."

"What are you talking about?" Katie's eyes widen as Luke explains what really happened the day Noah punched Reid in the face, and Bob's ultimatum.

"I just can't believe that Bob would make him choose." Katie says, upset. "There have been plenty of relationships between donors and doctors at the hospital over the years."

"I know." Luke replies. "But Bob doesn't want anything that might jeopardize the sale."

"You let me handle Bob." Kate insists.

"Katie, please leave it alone."

"I can't do that, Luke." Katie gets up and puts her coat back on.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Katie stops when he says that.

"Why?" She asks, afraid of the answer. "Did you and Noah get back together?"

"No." Luke looks confused. "What would make you think that?" Katie gives him a long look.

"Something about the way Reid was acting…he was worse than usual today." She answers.

"Unless…" Luke trails off. "I did run into Noah at the hospital today." Katie's eyes widen. "He was there for his last check up – he's actually going to show his movie at a film festival for the next few weeks."

"So he's leaving town?"

"Yeah." Luke's voice is quiet. "You don't think Reid saw us, do you?"

"Probably."

"Great." Luke sighs again. "It doesn't even matter, Katie." He tells her, repeating himself. "He chose his work over me. I know where I stand." Luke gets up and walks out, leaving Katie standing there staring after him.

She takes a moment to think, and then leaves Al's.

* * *

Her shoes echo loudly in the silent halls of Memorial, as she searches for Bob Hughes. She's already swung by the TV station to see Kim, and she's glad she did. Kim had tons of information on the company interested in the hospital and she knows that once Bob sees it, he won't want to sell it anymore.

Problem solved.

* * *

Plans in motion, Katie lets herself back into the house. It's quiet without Jacob. She knocks on Reid's door, and seeing that his light is still on, opens it.

Reid is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He has a pillow clutched to his chest.

"Well, don't you look productive." Katie states sarcastically. Reid doesn't acknowledge her. "I'm glad to see that you love all pillows equally, but don't let the ones on my couch know. They might get jealous." He doesn't make a sound. "So there are some things you should know." She continues, and he glances at her know.

"What did you do, Katie?" He asks with a warning in his tone.

"Nothing." She answers, smiling. "It's what you're going to do."

He sits up now and looks at her.

She grins.

This is going to be her best matchmaking attempt yet.


	2. Find Me a Find, Catch Me a Catch

Characters: Katie(mainly), Luke/Reid, mentions of Bob, Kim and Nuke.

Disclaimer: As the World Turns and it's characters are not mine, no matter how much I enjoy playing with them. :)

Author's Note: So far, what I have been spoiled for is on accident, so please keep your comments as spoiler free as possible! :)

Summary: Katie decides to play matchmaker one last time. My take on two spoilers for this coming week: Reid misinterprets a moment between Luke and Noah, and Reid's grand romantic gesture. Come on now. Are we supposed to believe that matchmaking Katie isn't going to be involved in the grand gesture at all? This chapter has dialog from the weekly preview in it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Find me a find, Catch me a Catch

Reid doesn't want to do this. Katie can see the hesitation in his face. She also knows this is the best way to get him what he wants – Luke. She peers around the corner, down an empty hospital hallway.

"I don't see them yet." She says to Reid, who is standing next to her. He rolled his eyes at her. "Didn't anyone ever tell you if you keep repeating the same expressions, your face would get stuck that way?

He smirks.

"I'm pretty sure that my medical degree and I know that's not true."

She slaps him lightly on the arm, and peers around the corner again. Luke is walking slowly down the hallway with Bob Hughes, smiling tightly. Even from where she's standing, Katie can see that it's fake.

A voice speaks up behind them.

"What are we doing?" Chris asks, startling both Katie and Reid.

"Chris!" She exclaims in a whisper. "You scared me!"

He peeks around the corner to see what she's staring at, and sees Luke with his dad. She pulls him out of sight.

"Why are we staring at Luke and my dad talking in the hallway and why don't you want them to know you're standing here?"

Katie and Reid exchange an uncomfortable glance.

"Katie!" Chris nearly shouts. She covers his mouth with her hand. "You promised me." He says, pulling her hand away.

"I didn't!" She protests, though she knows she sort of did. "Look, it's for a good cause."

"Are you trying to get Luke and Noah back together?" He hisses. Shocked, Katie can't even look at Reid.

"No!" Katie emphatically denies. Reid stifles a smile. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Noah's here for a check up." Chris points to a door down the hall. Katie bites her lip. That meant it was now or never.

She peeks again, and sees that Bob and Luke are standing near the nurses station. Luke nods at something Bob says and then lets his gaze wander. He sees Katie standing there, peering at him and his eyes widen in confusion.

"Damn!" She swears. "Luke saw me." She pokes Red in the arm, and hands him an envelope. He takes it from her slowly and bends down to pick up the box at his feet. He's already cleared out his office.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." He mumbles to her. She kisses him on the cheek. Surprised, he glances down at her.

"For luck." She says, smiling. He inhales loudly, then exhales, and marches around the corner towards Bob and Luke.

"Wait a second." Chris looks at Katie. "You're trying to get _him_ together with Luke?" He points at Reid.

"He was doing really well on his own, and then he screwed it up." She whispers. "I'm helping him make it right."

"I can honestly say I didn't see that coming." Chris continues, peering over her shoulder as Reid stops in front of Bob and Luke.

"Shhh!" She hushes him, concentrating on hearing the conversation in front of them.

"Dr. Oliver!" Bob exclaims. "You're not on the schedule today."

"I know." Reid replies tightly. "I just came to give you this." He shifts the box in his hands and gives the envelope to Bob.

Luke is staring at the ground, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's this?" Bob asks.

"My resignation." Reid answers. Shock crosses both their faces. "You told me I had to choose." He smiles at Luke. "So I did."

Frozen in place, Luke just stands there as Reid walks away. Noah exits an exam room in front of him, and speaks as he walks by.

"Did you, uh, finally manage to get yourself fired?" Noah asks, seeing the box.

"I resigned." Reid answers in a monotone voice. "I hope that doesn't ruin the thrill of my leaving for you." He says, turning to walk away.

He passes by Katie where she stands with Chris and gives her half smile.

"Come on, Luke." Katie pleads, willing the blond to move. He seems to hear her, and suddenly breaks out into a run.

"Reid!" Luke calls out, getting Noah's attention. Katie cringes as Noah tries to stop Luke.

"Noah." Luke slows for a moment, seeing Reid waiting for him near the elevator. "I'm sorry." Katie hears him whisper, and then Luke keeps walking. He stops in front of Reid, and Katie can't hear what they're saying. It seems very intense and then Reid smiles. That's when she knows it's going to be okay. Reid takes Luke's hand and she watches until they disappear in the elevator. Noah is still standing in the hallway, clearly shocked. She steps out into the main hall, Chris following her.

"Did he just..." Chris starts to ask, glancing at Noah.

"Yeah." Katie says softly. "Your dad forced him to choose. So he did." She touches Noah lightly on the shoulder, sad at the expression on his face. Unable to say anything else, she turns and walks over to Bob.

He has a promise to keep.


	3. Find Me the Perfect Match

Characters: Katie(mainly), Luke/Reid, mentions of Bob, Kim and Nuke.

Disclaimer: As the World Turns and it's characters are not mine, no matter how much I enjoy playing with them. :)

Author's Note: So far, what I have been spoiled for is on accident, so please keep your comments as spoiler free as possible! :)

Summary: Katie decides to play matchmaker one last time. My take on two spoilers for this coming week: Reid misinterprets a moment between Luke and Noah, and Reid's grand romantic gesture. Come on now. Are we supposed to believe that matchmaking Katie isn't going to be involved in the grand gesture at all?

* * *

Chapter 3: Find Me a Perfect Match

"Crap, sorry." Katie apologizes, walking into the front room. Reid and Luke jump apart at her words, Luke laughing and Reid smiling. It's the third time since she's been home that she's walked in on them kissing.

She can't help but smile herself, sitting back down at the food laden table.

"Jacob okay?" Luke asks, taking a sip of his soda.

"He's fine." She replies. "I think he's teething." Luke nods, taking a bite of his sandwich. Dinner has turned into a celebration of sorts. Luke was shocked to find out that dinner was going to be cold cut sandwiches, started when Reid made and inhaled the largest sandwich known to man, and flabbergasted when he started making a second one. She notices, again, that Reid has his arm around the back of Luke's chair, and Reid's finger's are playing with the hair at the nape of Luke's neck.

It's almost perfect, this moment. Even her kitchen, destroyed by a mound of cold cuts and condiments, isn't bothering her.

"I still can't believe you quit." Luke says, turning to look at Reid. Reid gets an almost bashful half smile on his face.

"I can't believe I almost let you go." He says, and this time it's Luke's turn to blush. Katie can't help but squeal a little inside as the two men stare at each other.

Reid's phone interrupts the silence. Surprised, Reid glances down at the caller id.

"It's Bob." He says, sounding confused. "What could he want?"

"You should answer it." Katie says. He looks at her for a second, then picks up the phone.

"What do you want?" He says into the phone, forgoing any kind of greeting. Katie cringes, and hopes that Bob continues to ignore Reid's lack of social skills. Luke is watching Reid like a hawk, curiosity written on his face. "You're kidding?" Reid replies and then pauses. "And why would I want to do that?"

Katie bites her lip and hopes that Reid doesn't blow it. She knows Bob's good graces will only extend so far.

"And how do I know the same thing won't happen again?" Reid asks, frowning into the phone. Luke reaches over and grabs his hand, locking their fingers together. "I see." He pauses again. "Can I get that in writing?" Reid glances at Luke. "Yeah. Fine. See you then." Reid flips the phone closed, and stares at it for a long moment.

"Bob wants me back at Memorial." Reid tells them, looking from Luke to Kate and back.

"And you said you would?" Luke asks.

"Bob's going to make some changes to my contract so something like this doesn't happen again." Reid answers, his voice quiet. "I won't work anywhere that tells me who I can and can't be with."

Luke closes his eyes, relief on his face.

"What about selling the hospital?" Katie wants to know. She already knows the answer, but asks anyway.

"Apparently, dear Mona and her co-worker's have been up to some shady things in the past." Reid replies. "Bob won't be selling the hospital to Invicta Corp."

"Wow." Luke comments, and then he smiles. "We should have known there was something up with her – she was way too easygoing about Noah hitting you."

Katie starts to clean up, putting lids back on jars and throwing empty wrappers in the trash. She's just put the mustard back in the fridge when she feels eyes boring into her back.

"You had something to do with this." Reid gets up and approaches her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Katie keeps her attention on the cleaning, innocence in her voice.

"Liar." She's suddenly pulled against a firm chest and her arms instinctively wrap around Reid. It's stiff and unfamiliar, and it means so much.

"Reid?" Katie says. "Is this a hug?"

"Of course not." He replies, pulling back. "And if you tell anyone about it, I'll deny it."

She smiles, and hugs him again.

"Never happened." Reid insists, and Luke laughs.

Jacob's cry comes from the nursery, and she heads towards it.

"Take your time!" Reid calls after her, and she smiles.

She enters the nursery and picks Jacob up from the crib. He's fussy and miserable, so she settles in the rocking chair near the window. She can hear Reid and Luke laughing and talking in the other room.

It was almost perfect.

Almost.

She wishes Brad was here.

The End.


End file.
